


La obsesión del artista y un deseo concedido

by NekoStar2529



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Tony es un escultor en la antigua Grecia y que busca del amor, pero año tras año no lo encuentra,Cansado de esperar a un amor que cree que no existe el decide dedicarse a esculpir estatuas, un dia esculpe una hermosa escultura de un hombre que cuya belleza no se puede comparar a nada sin poder evitarlo se enamora de el cada dia no pasa en alabarlo y besarlo. Steve cuyo nombre es el que le puso a la escultura permanece parado en su taller, pero por más que Tony lo desea que al entrar a su taller ver que Steve es humano y no una escultura sabe que eso no pasara o eso es lo que cree. Natasha es la  afrodita pero también que las personas merecen ser felices con la persona que ama por eso mientras se celebra una fiesta en su nombre, La diosa, atenta al amor sincero y benévola con quienes al amor se sacrifican convirtió en realidad su deseo, así que eleva tres veces más alto la llama de su altar pero Tony al ver esa señal no lo entiende y cree que su deseo no se hará realidad así que regresa a su casa. Al ir a su taller nota que Steve se a convertido en humano y corre a besarlo, Natasha decide darles como regalo a ambos sabe que el amor de ambos durara muchos años. Víctor los convierte en esculturas para vengarse de Natasha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	La obsesión del artista y un deseo concedido

¿Por qué el amor me ha esquivado durante tantos años? veo cada dia a parejas ser felices con la persona que aman, pero yo aun no encuentro a esa persona, antes pensaba que la persona que amaría debía ser atractivo y perfecto, pero descarte eso ya que solo queria poder amar y ser amado. Pero con el pasar de los años me rendi en su búsqueda y me dedique a ser escultor, pero un dia que recordé mi búsqueda del amor decidí tallar en una escultura de marfil como seria el hombre que amaría, no pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de mi creación. Cada dia al estar en mi taller le decía cuanto lo amaba y lo besaba, era reconfortante, pero a la vez una tortura ya que al final el era solo una escultura y no un ser humano.   
No se como alguien tan bueno y de un corazón generoso no puede ser amado y no encontrar a alquien a quien amar, pero ver como le habla y lo atento que es con su escultura me doy cuenta de que el es capaz de dar todo por la persona que ama. Yo siendo afrodita diosa del amor are que este humano vea convertido en realidad su deseo, por eso asistí disfrazada a la fiesta que me estaban dando al verlo en mi altar hice que las llamas se elevasen tres veces mas alto y que el sepa que su deseo se hará realidad, pero al parecer el no entendió la señal y vi que se marcho a su casa. Ya mañana se llevará la sorpresa al ver que Steve es un ser humano y no una estatua, pero también decidí que le concedería un regalo, pero se que tengo enemigos por eso lanzare un hechizo a ambos para protegerlos.  
Natasha no puede seguir haciendo eso y nadie sabe que ella fue la que me ataco en el consejo, todos la alaban y piensan lo hermosa que es, pero es una manipuladora. Por lo que veo ella ha concedido el deseo a mi Tony e hizo que su escultura sea humano, me vengare de ambos, pero en especial de Natasha así que convertiré a esos dos en una escultura y así permanecerán por muchos años ni Natasha podrá ayudarlos, no entiendo esa manía de creer en el amor si me preguntan es una tontería.   
-no permitiré que Víctor dañe a tan hermosa pareja que se aman y por eso lo hechizare para protegerlos de lo que el planee hacer, al contrario de Víctor yo sí creo que el amor es lo mas hermoso que pueda existir. Con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un AU escultor de stony veremos la busqueda del verdadero amor y las dificultades que tienen para lograrlo, esta historia tendra una segunda temporada que proximamente la escribire y subire pero vere que otras sorpresas pondre. ¡gracias por seguirme y apoyarme! ¡tkm a todas! ¡no se olviden de comentar y votar! ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
